This invention relates generally to improvements in positioning of cymbals, such as relative axial adjustment between upper and lower cymbals, and reliable retention of such adjustment.
When a set of cymbals is operated, an axially extending rod is displaced endwise so as to clash the cymbals. There is need to reliably and compactly position and hold the upper cymbals on the rod, and relative to the lower cymbals. In particular, there is need for the improvements in structure, operation and modes of operation, as are disclosed herein.